Bethyl: a Damn Romance Novel
by meltedcupcake
Summary: I've always wanted Beth and Daryl as a couple, so I decided to make a Bethyl fan fiction :)
1. Chapter 1

**I love the idea of Beth and Daryl as a couple, so I decided to make a little Bethyl fan fiction. :) Just to say, this supposed to take place before Beth got kidnapped.**

The sun was just setting as they reached a small wooden cabin. Beth had been quiet, they had been fighting a bit ago, and Daryl was starting to feel a bit guilty. Beth stopped walking. "Daryl?" she said, trying to draw his attention. "I'm sorry" she said. "Don't apologize." he muttered."Lets just get inside." Beth nodded, and they continued to walk up to the cabin.

Daryl readied his crossbow, and kicked the door open. He slowly walked inside, and a walker sprung at him, and Daryl fell to the floor. Suddenly, Beth stabbed her knife straight through the walker's skull. Daryl pushed the walker off of him, and continued to search the cabin. "You're welcome." Beth said. Daryl pretended he didn't hear her, and he plopped down on one of the mattresses in the corner. "So…" Beth mumbled, as she sat down on the other mattress on the opposite side of the room. She lay down on the mattress, facing the wall. A few moments later, she was fast asleep, and so was Daryl.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth was woken up by the sound of something banging on the door. She crept over to the other side of the room to attempt to shake Daryl awake. Daryl just groaned, and eventually Beth gave up. She slowly walked over to the back door, holding her knife in one hand, and reaching for the doorknob with the other. She slid out the door, closing it behind her. She started walking towards the front of the house, when out of nowhere, a walker pinned her to the ground. She screamed in shock, which drew the rest of the walkers over to her.

Beth kicked the walker off of her, and ran off into the woods, with the walkers following. She slowed down and looked behind her, they were still following. She couldn't keep running for longer, so she grabbed her knife and started to kill them off one by one, she repeatedly stabbed one in the eye, cut the head off another one, and stomped the last one's head in. Beth fell to her knees, she was sobbing now, and she was scared, she needed Daryl.

Daryl rolled off of his mattress and stumbled to his feet. He then looked over at the other mattress, and he saw that Beth was gone "God damn…" he grumbled as he walked out the front door. "Beth!" he called out, but nobody answered. "BETH!" he called out again, but once again, nobody answered. He just then saw the walker tracks on the ground, and he followed them into the woods, until he stumbled across her.

Beth was standing now, her face and clothes covered in blood. She looked up at Daryl, and ran over to him. Daryl tucked Beth's head in his chest, resting his chin on her head. Beth was sobbing into his shirt, and Daryl never wanted to leave her alone, ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before this starts, I just want to say thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, and continued reading. I never thought I would get this many views in one day! There are even views from China to Argentina! Anyway, thank you for sticking with the story for this long, enjoy chapter three!**

After Beth and Daryl found that the cabin wasn't safe, they decided to continue moving. Daryl wanted to keep Beth safe, forever. They had set up camp near a small lake. The tension between the two was almost unbearable, until Daryl decided to be the first one to speak up "Beth, I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. So stop getting yourself in danger like that." Beth was shocked, she always thought that Daryl was made of stone, but maybe she was wrong, maybe Daryl Dixon was a softy on the inside.

Daryl walked away from her, and he started to put up the tent. The fire was made, they had an alarm set up just in case, and they had food. There was nothing else to set up. Beth walked on to the dock by the lake, and sat down on the edge. Daryl looked over his shoulder and saw Beth. He knew she was lonely, he knew she was angry, and scared, and sad. He never wanted her to feel that way. He walked onto the dock and sat down on the edge next to her.

Daryl looked into her eyes, which were sparkling in the moonlight. Then something happened that they had both wanted for a really long time, something that made them forget that the world had gone to hell, they were kissing. Beth rested her head on Daryl's shoulder, and they gazed at the stars for the rest of the night.

**Mushy enough for you? I was feeling all mushy while writing this! This is what you guys are wanting though, right? Bethyl? BethxDaryl? Well good, because there's going to be more than enough of this for you to read. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter takes place two months after Beth and Daryl's first kiss. Btw, Beth should not have died in the Walking Dead. So if you ever see a tweet, post, or video about Beth dying, comment "Bring Beth Back!"**

Positive. The results had come back in two to three minutes. How would she tell Daryl? Would he be mad? There was only one way to find out. One day when they were trying to find a place to camp out, Beth caught up with Daryl. "Daryl. Before I start, I'm so sorry." Daryl stopped "What do you mean you're sorry? You didn't do anything." Daryl started walking again "Daryl!" he stopped and turned around "Daryl… How do you feel about kids?" she asked. "What?" he asked, confused. "Cause um-" before she could finish, Daryl had swept her off her feet and was carrying her. She started laughing. "Put me down!" she demanded, still laughing. He kissed her forehead and then put her back down on the ground. This seemed perfect, they felt like the only two people in the world. Beth held Daryl's hand, and he held Beth's hand as they continued walking.

Eventually it got too dark to continue searching for shelter, so they once again decided to make camp. Beth was extremely happy, now there was no more tension between her and Daryl, and it seemed as though they could just relax. Finally, everything seemed right. Daryl came up behind Beth and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he sat down next to her. They were staring at the crackling fire for what seemed to be forever, and Daryl saw that Beth was starting to get tired. "Come on." he said "Wha-" she said, confused. Daryl had swept her off her feet, again. "You know, if you keep doing that, I might just get sick of you." she said all giggly. "Please. You couldn't get sick of me if you tried." he replied.

Daryl carried Beth into their tent and he laid her down on their sleeping bag. She crawled into the sleeping bag with Daryl. She scooted closer to him, and she tucked her head into his chest. He put one hand behind her head, and the other around her waist. Everything _was _perfect. Nothing could possibly get better than this. It was almost like a damn romance novel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Btw, I have some GREAT news. Beth is back: **** /amcs-walking-dead-agrees-bring-beth-greene-back-life/**

**Also, there is one or two 'bad words' in this chapter.**

The next few months only seemed like only a couple days, and they had found a house to hold up in until Beth had the baby. Neither of them had been this happy since everything went to hell. One day, they were coming up with names for the baby.

"What's wrong with ass kicker?!" Daryl demanded. "Really? Ass kicker? Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that. If its a girl why don't we name her little bitch?" Beth replied sarcastically. Daryl snickered. "Daryl, I'm serious though. It needs a name. I was thinking Ellie for a girl, and Drake for a boy." she said. "A boy? That kids gonna be a man!" Beth rolled her eyes.

Walkers showed up in front of the house, they needed to get rid of them before they could draw more of them in. "I'll take care of it." Daryl said as he stood up. Beth grabbed her knife off of the side table and stood up shortly after him. "What're you doin?" he asked her "I wanna go with you!" she demanded. "You wish." he replied as he forced her back onto the couch. Beth sulked on the couch, Daryl had been treating her different ever since they found out about the baby.

Daryl slowly opened the front door, and readied his crossbow. He ducked behind a tree so the walkers wouldn't see him. One by one he took them out with an arrow, until only one was left standing. He was deciding if he should use an arrow, or killing it by stomping it's head in. He decided to be safe and use his crossbow. He held his crossbow up, just when he was about to fire, someone popped out from behind the bushes, and stabbed the walker right through it's skull. By the time Daryl realized who it was, it was too late, he had already fired out of shock. Right through Beth's stomach.

**Muhahaha! Cliffhanger! Guess you'll just have to deal until the next chapter. Sorry you guys :/ I hope you guys like the next chapter, muhahahaha. You guys don't know. It makes me laugh. Anyway, see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you read this, don't get mad at me. I'll warn you, its sad, but don't go looking ahead. Thats annoying. Enjoy chapter six! If you're really sensitive, I suggest getting a box of tissues.**

Daryl dropped his crossbow and ran over to Beth. The arrow had gone through her side, missing the baby, but he didn't care about it right now. The only thing that mattered was saving Beth. "Come on, stay with me!" He said, panicked. Daryl scooped Beth up in his arms, and started running back to the house. He kicked the door open and laid Beth down on the couch. More walkers were appearing outside. At first, there were only a few, then a little more, and then a lot more.

Daryl's crossbow was still lying on the ground by the tree. They had to leave, but Beth couldn't travel. Then he remembered what to do, "Bite down on this." he said, handing her a washcloth. He sighed, and started to pull the arrow out. Beth curled up in a ball, and tears were streaming down her face. Daryl broke the off the tip of the arrow, and made her a splint. Beth had passed out now, so Daryl picked her up. He went to the back door and slowly opened it with one hand. He walked down the steps, trying to not make a sound. Daryl started running through the woods to get to the road. There were too many walkers to count, but there was a car. Maybe if he didn't make a sound, maybe he could get to the car?"

Daryl slowly maneuvered his way over to the car. One of the doors to the back seat was open, so he laid Beth down on the seat, shut the door, and crawled over to the driver's seat. The key was still in the ignition, and there was a note taped to the steering wheel, "_Take the car if you need it. Good luck." _the note read. Daryl ripped the note off the wheel, and turned the key. The noise of the engine was starting to draw the walkers over to the car, but before they even had time to get half way, Daryl had already started driving.

They drove for hours, until Beth finally woke up, "Daryl?" she asked, her vision still blurry. "Yeah. Yeah I'm here." Daryl replied, "I've been around here before, I know a house that we can hold up in for a couple weeks." he said. They were safe, for the moment at least. That's when the cramps started, and then the bleeding. Beth had miscarried.

**This cliffhanger made me feel evil. Next chapter you guys, next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Beth never spoke. Sometimes she softly cried, but she never spoke. Daryl missed her smile, the way that she always lit up the room. That was all gone now. All because of that one arrow. He tried to comfort her, but it never worked. Beth was in her room, on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was too upset to do anything. "Beth, are you hungry?" Daryl asked, walking into her room. Beth shook her head no. Daryl set the plate of food down on the nightstand, and he laid down on the bed next to her. Daryl wrapped one arm around Beth's waist, and he was stroking her hair with the other. Beth started to softly cry. Daryl tucked her head in his chest. Then they fell asleep.

Daryl woke up, and he reached his hand out to find Beth, but the only thing he found was an old mattress. He opened his eyes, Beth was gone, and a note took her place. He started to read the note:

"_Dear Daryl,_

_I love you, and I know you love me, but I just can't take this anymore. I can't keep moving from place to place, and I can't live with myself. This isn't life, this is a garbage dump. I can't keep living like this, which is why I won't._

_With love,_

_Beth"_

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes, but there was no time to think about this, he jumped out of bed and started searching the house "BETH!?" he yelled. Nobody was in the living room, nobody was in the kitchen. The door to the bathroom was locked. He kicked, and slammed himself against the door, until it finally flew open. Beth was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, holding her knife up to her wrist. "Beth…" he said, walking towards her with his hands up. Beth stood up, knife pointed at Daryl. Beth dropped the knife, and ran at Daryl. She started sobbing into his shirt. Daryl rested his chin on her head "Everything's ok." he said, trying to calm her down. "Its ok."


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say that some of your reviews really made me crack up! Stuff like, "You scared the s*** out of me!" and "That cliffhanger though!" really makes me laugh. Just wanted to say. Enjoy chapter eight. **

Everything was different. Everything was calm. Its not that they were mad, or upset, it was just calm, quiet. Daryl was glad to see Beth smile again, he never thought he could have been this happy ever again. "No! You press the 'A' key!" Beth said, for the thousandth time. Beth was trying to teach Daryl how to play piano, and it wasn't going so well. "I don't know why you bother." Daryl replied, trying to get out of it. "Let's try this again." Beth said, crushing Daryl's hopes of ever taking a break. "Okay, first you start with-" she tried to say, but Daryl had gotten out out of his seat, and was now down on one knee next to Beth. "What are you doing?" she asked, turning herself in his direction. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to marry me?" he asked her, taking the ring out of his pocket, and placing it in her hand. "You better though, because that was like a bitch to get." he slipped the ring on her finger. Beth's eyes were watering, and finally, she gave him a gigantic, huge, bear hug. Daryl looked at Beth, and Beth looked at Daryl, and just like that, they were making out. Then they made their way to the bedroom.

Daryl looked over at Beth, who was still sleeping. He moved locks of hair out of her eyes. He moved her head off of his chest, and placed it down on the pillow. Then he got out of bed, got dressed, and left a note to Beth. It read:

"_Beth,_

_I'm going hunting, see you in a couple of hours. I'll be back before night._

_Love,_

_Daryl"_

He grabbed his new crossbow, and headed out the door. He didn't want to leave Beth alone, not after what had happened not too long ago, but it was either take the risk, or have them both starve. He walked out into the woods, hoping for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter takes place three weeks after Daryl proposed, enjoy chapter nine!**

Daryl was roasting squirrel outside of the house, and Beth was collecting firewood. She walked back with the birch wood, and dumped it next to the fire pit. She was starting to feel sick. The smell of the squirrel was making her want to gag. Daryl noticed she was looking a bit pale. "Everythin' alright?" he asked. She nodded "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll go get more firewood." she said, as she walked into the woods. After she was deep into the forest, she leaned over and threw up. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "No…" she groaned. Beth leaned up against a tree as tears streamed down her face.

Beth wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, and continued to look for wood. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. She didn't want it to, not after what happened last time. She kept trying to reassure herself that everything was going to be ok, but it never would be. Not as long as the walkers were still alive. Beth continued gathering sticks off the ground, and after a while she started walking back to the house. She tried to forget about it, but she couldn't. All of these thoughts kept running through her head. Thoughts like, "I can't do this alone." and "Its not safe to raise a kid like this." she was starting to tear up again as soon as she reached the house. Beth brought the sticks over to Daryl and dropped them in the other pile. "Hey Beth, I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting later?" he asked her. She didn't reply. "Beth?" then Beth broke down crying, and she fell to her knees.

Daryl walked over to her and knelt down. He wrapped his arms around her. "Beth what's wrong?' he asked. "I don't want a kid." she whispered. "I don't." Daryl was sitting there in shock. If this was really happening again, then this time it was going to be different. This kid was going to survive, no matter what happened. "I'll always be here for you." he said. He kissed the top of Beth's head. "I swear."


	10. Chapter 10

**Month One: I miss alcohol**

"Come on Daryl! A sip won't hurt anythin'!" Beth yelled, as Daryl drank a sip of his beer. "No." he replied. Beth rolled her eyes, and sulked in the dining chair, her arms crossed. "I'm startin' to think you're an addict." he said. "And I'm sorry but I want little ass kicker here to be safe and healthy." Beth sighed, and she went back over to the piano, where she was before Daryl pulled the beer out of his hiking pack. She started to play "The Parting Glass". Daryl listened, he loved it when she played the piano. She was so talented in so many different ways. Just as Beth hit the last note, Daryl started clapping "Tips please." she said, reaching for his beer. Daryl pulled it away from her, and handed her a glass of water. Beth rolled her eyes once again, and continued to play piano.

**Month Two: Beth vs. Daryl**

Beth crept across the floorboards of the bedroom floor, and proceeded to walk down the stairs, and into the living room, where she had hid the water balloons. "Well this is what he gets for not sharing that beer…" she mumbled to herself, as she dug behind the couch. She was shocked, because she couldn't find them. She turned around to go back upstairs, but standing in front of the stairs, was Daryl, with the water balloons… "Uh…Hey we can work this out." she said, trying to make it sound all serious. Daryl laughed, and he started throwing the water balloons at her, one by one. Beth was soaking wet. "You suck!" she yelled. She was shivering from the cold water, so Daryl grabbed a blanket from the couch, and wrapped it around her.

**Month Three: Beth Gets Revenge**

"Where the hell did you put my crossbow?!" Daryl yelled. Beth was cracking up, little did Daryl know, she had hidden his crossbow in the washing machine downstairs. "Daryl! Walkers!" Beth shouted. Daryl looked out the window, and there was nothing outside. "Hilarious." he said, sarcastically. For about half an hour, Daryl turned the house upside down looking for his crossbow, and Beth was reading a book. "So, did you find it yet?" Daryl shot her a look, a look that clearly said that he was pissed off. "Its downstairs in the washing machine." Beth finally told him. After Daryl had went downstairs, she started laughing hysterically.


	11. Chapter 11

**Month Four: Hormonal Hurricane**

Daryl sliced the walker's head off. Anything that didn't kill him better run. He was starting to get extremely annoyed. Then he heard some sniffling behind him "Beth, I swear..." he said, starting to once again get annoyed. "Why would you kill it?!" she asked, her eyes starting to water. Daryl face palmed. "Beth, please go back inside." he begged. Daryl knew she would get hormonal eventually, but he didn't know it would be this annoying. Now Beth couldn't stand dead bodies. "Why don't you want me here?" she asked, starting to get upset again. "I do. I just don't want you cryin' all over my shoulder like this." he replied. He soon knew that he had made a mistake, because Beth started to cry again. Daryl was getting a headache.

**Month Five: Silence (Finally)**

Beth slept most of the day, and ate mostly in bed, so Daryl finally had some time to prepare for the baby, and relax. After he had moved the cradle into the baby's room, he decided to try and read a book. It was too quiet, and boring. Then he tried to sleep on the couch. He couldn't. He climbed up the stairs, and walked into their bedroom. Beth was still sleeping. Daryl knelt down by her, and started stroking her hair, she smiled. He climbed in to bed with Beth, and wrapped one arm around her stomach, he needed Beth to feel safe, to feel whole. Then they fell asleep.

**Month Six: Baby Names**

"I still think ass kicker is a good name for a boy, and little bitch for a girl." Daryl argued. Beth shot Daryl a look "Daryl. Seriously, what do you want to name our kid?" Daryl sighed, "You're right, I was being completely irrational. It doesn't matter if its a boy or a girl, we can name it ass kicker or little bitch. I was acting so stereotypical." Beth was really starting to get mad, "Daryl, please? Just please help me with the names." she begged. She had the puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. "I like your idea of Ellie and Drake." he said, and he actually did like the idea of Ellie and Drake. "But ass kicker is better…" he let out slowly. Beth gave up, this was impossible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Month Seven: Starving (Right after dinner)**

"Daryl I'm starving!" Beth had been repeatedly been telling Daryl twenty minutes after they had dinner. "I know, I'll go get some food tomorrow just hang in there."Daryl replied. Beth sighed, and plopped down on their bed. She crawled into the covers. "This kid had better be a really good hunter." Beth said. Daryl grabbed the ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet knowing that he would need it soon, and set it on the night stand. Then Daryl crawled into the covers next to Beth. He shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep, when he then heard a soft voice say, "Daryl, I'm starving." Daryl swallowed two tablets of ibuprofen. "Night." he said.

**Month Eight: Nervous Wreck**

"What if I don't live through this?!" Beth yelled, pacing around the living room. Beth had been building up all of her worries these past eight months, and she had just been releasing them now. "What if it doesn't make it through this?!" Beth yelled, louder. Daryl took some more ibuprofen. "And why do you keep doing that?" she asked, not realizing she was annoying him. Daryl walked over to Beth, and put his hands on her shoulders, "Everything is going to be fine." he said, in a soft voice. "I love you." just then, they heard gunshots outside.

**Month Eight (Continued): Well Look Who Decided To Show Up (At the perfect time -_-)**

Daryl grabbed his crossbow, and looked out the window. Wow, they had showed up at the perfect time, and they had walkers with them. Daryl opened the front door, and jogged over to them, shooting the last walker, "Hey you two." he said, "Daryl?" Glenn asked. "Yeah we've been holding up in this house over here." Daryl replied "We?" Maggie asked him. "Beth is inside." Maggie started running to the house to meet up with Beth. Once Maggie got inside, Daryl started counting down "3...2…1…" Glenn was confused "What are you doing?" just then Maggie kicked the front door open and started walking towards Daryl, and she looked really pissed off. "YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT?!" she screamed, "Maggie… Ok it was an accident…" he attempted to reply. Maggie raised her fist and punched him right in the jaw. "Maggie stop, he said it was an accident." Glenn tried to calm Maggie down, but it wasn't working. Maggie stormed off inside, to go lecture her sister. "That's why I was countin down." he told Glenn. He nodded, then he went inside to help Beth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Month Nine: Arrival**

Screaming, crying. That was pretty much what it was for the past half and hour. "Daryl, I can't do this." she said, panicked. Daryl kissed the top of her head as she cried. Beth was getting extremely upset because the contractions had started. Maggie wasn't too excited either. She was still really pissed off at Daryl. Then of course, to make it worse, Beth's water broke. Now she was crying even harder (Look, I really don't want to write the details of this, so lets skip ahead a few hours.). Beth was exhausted. She didn't even see the little 'bundle of joy' before she passed out. Daryl opened the door to their bedroom with their baby. Beth smiled when she heard the sound of the baby. She sat up in bed. The baby was wrapped up in a yellow and white striped baby blanket. "If you want more kids, you're insane." Beth said softly. Daryl laughed under his breath. He placed the baby in Beth's arms. "So cute!" Beth reacted to the little bundle of cuteness. "Ellie is going to grow up to be the international champion of the art of crossbowing." Daryl said jokingly. Beth smiled at Ellie, she loved her so much. She didn't care what else happened.

**I know this was a short chapter, but I really wanted to write this part, and my idea for the next chapter is irrelevant to Ellie. So please forgive me :) **


	14. Chapter 14

A horde of walkers had taken over the house, and Glenn, Maggie, and Ellie had already been killed. Daryl had to practically pry Beth from the house, but somehow he managed to get her to run. The walkers were still after them, and the forest seemed to go on forever. Daryl was leading the way, and Beth was following shortly behind him. A walker grabbed hold of Beth's ankle, but she threw it off. Daryl kept running for what seemed like hours, he didn't hear the walkers behind him anymore. "Beth, I think we're good." he said turning around, but Beth wasn't there. He starting running in the direction they came from. "Beth?!" he called out. He searched the forest for hours, but he found nothing. Then he saw a few walkers having a lunch break out in the road. He stormed over to them, and he stomped their head's in. When he looked at the bloody, gory, corpse, he felt like he wanted to scream and yell at the top of his lungs, but instead he just dropped to his knees, mourning the person he once called Beth, but in a few minutes, or maybe a few hours, she would just be one of them. Daryl stood up, and he aimed his crossbow right at Beth's head. He shot. Then he woke up. He was still in bed, he was still with Beth. It was just a nightmare. He pulled Beth closer to him. He never wanted her to leave his side.

The next morning, Daryl walked down the step to the living room, where Beth was playing piano, and Maggie was singing. Maggie gave him a icy cold stare as he entered the room. "You two hungry?" he asked them. "I already ate." Beth replied, and Maggie didn't even glance at him, and he took that as a no. Ellie started to cry, "I'll go get her." Beth said, getting up to go get Ellie. Daryl went with her, and of course Maggie did too, she didn't trust him. Beth picked Ellie up, and started cradling her in her arms. Finally Ellie calmed down, and Beth put her back in the crib. "Hey Daryl, I'm going to go take a walk." she told him, Beth started walking out of the room, and Daryl grabbed her arm. "You alright?" she asked him. "Just, be safe. Ok?" Beth nodded, and she walked outside, and into the forest to take a walk. She needed some time to herself. It was so calming. It wasn't loud. It was nice and quiet, until she heard something behind her. "Daryl?" she called out, turning around. Then she heard something to her left, "Daryl this isn't funny." she said, starting to get scared. Then someone grabbed her from behind, whoever it was, they blindfolded and gagged her. They took her kicking and screaming, but they took her. Beth had been kidnapped.

**Muhahahahaha! I love cliffhangers :3**


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl was pacing around the house, getting more worried by the second, Beth was taking too long, she had been gone for hours. "I'm going after her." he finally said, coming to a conclusion. "Just give her a couple more minutes. If something happened, the same thing could happen to you." Glenn tried to stop him, but he was already out the door. He knew he should have gone with her in the first place. He walked around the small clearing where the house sat, looking for tracks, or footprints, anything. He finally stumbled across some tracks, he didn't know if they were even Beth's, but he was willing to take the chance. Even if it lead him to someone else, maybe they knew where she was.

It was dark in the room. They had thrown her in there for who knows how long. She was cuffed to a pipe on the wall, they had been cutting into her wrists, making them bloody. She heard people talking outside, so she tried to listen. "A girl?! Come on man, leave her back there! She ain't doin' us no good here." she heard one man yell. "She has to have a group around here, you saw her! She wouldn't survive a day out here!" ok, she had to admit that pissed her off more than she was before. "_They're damn lucky I have these handcuffs on." _Beth thought to herself. She heard the door creak open, and then slam shut again. It was still dark in the room, and she couldn't see who was in there with her, but she could tell where they were. "Look, whoever you are, I'm going to be honest with you, I don't like people who don't cooperate." the man said. "I'm going to ask you three questions. What's your name?" he asked. Beth sat in silence, she wasn't budging. "Ok then. Wheres your group?" he asked another, and just like before, she didn't budge. "Huh?" she heard footsteps getting closer. "I don't got time for this shit." he said, getting even closer. He swung a wooden baseball bat directly above Beth's head, nearly hitting her. Beth covered the top of her head with her hands as the pieces of the broken bat rained down on her. "When I get back, you better answer my questions." the man said. Beth heard the door creak open, and then slam shut again. She tucked her face into her knees, and hoped that Daryl would show up soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl had been searching until dawn, and he wasn't stopping anytime soon. He wouldn't stop searching even if he was about to die. He heard rustling over to his left, and automatically readied his crossbow. "Beth?" he asked, getting his hopes up. "So thats her name?" he heard a man say. "Come out!" Daryl yelled, "If you know where she is I wanna talk to you." then he saw a man emerge from behind the trees. The man motioned him to lower his crossbow, Daryl hesitated, but then he lowered his weapon. "Where is she?" he asked. The man said nothing. "Come on man! She has a daughter!" Daryl yelled. The man sighed, "Shes back at my camp. I can't take you to her, for obvious reasons, but I can meet you here tomorrow." the man requested. Daryl had to think about this. He didn't know if this guy was telling the truth, and he would come back, or if he was lying, and he wanted to get more men to take him out. This guy wasn't going to wait for long though. Daryl nodded "Come back here at dawn tomorrow." the man said, and he walked away. Daryl took his knife, and used it to drag a path in the dirt so he could find his way back tomorrow.

He walked up onto the porch of the house, and walked inside. "Did you find her?" Maggie and Glenn asked at the same time. Daryl nodded "You could say that." he replied. Maggie and Glenn looked confused "If you found her, you found her. If you didn't, you didn't." Glenn said, hoping that the answer would be that he found her and everything was going to be ok. Daryl explained what had happened, and what he was planning to do. "If you think that's the best thing to do…I guess we should just do it then…" Maggie let out a breath. "I'll meet him there at dawn."


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl sat up in his bed all night. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was gaze at the empty space on the bed, and think of Beth. Different thoughts kept flying through his mind. She wouldn't have gone with them voluntarily. So why would the man just give her back? Or the thing that was most concerning him, what did they do to her? It was almost dawn, so he got out of bed, got his crossbow, and headed for the woods.

The cuts had turned to scars, the bruises were beginning to heal. The door creaked open, and slammed shut again. "I already told you, my lips are sealed." Beth said, flipping the man off. "That doesn't matter sunshine." he replied "We're going for a little walk." he said, removing the cuff from the pipe, and cuffed her other wrist. "We? As in you're the animal?" she said, trying to annoy him. "Look, _Beth_, I'm trying to help you." Beth stood there in shock. How did he know her name? Did he find Daryl? Maggie or Glenn? The man gagged her again, and she rolled her eyes. Then he put the blindfold on, and led her out of the room.

Daryl followed the path he had marked the day before, until he reached the end. He looked up from the ground, there stood the man, his group, and Beth, nearly dead. "What the hell did you do to her?!" he yelled, then started storming at the man, fists clenched. His group raised their guns. "Don't take another step, or the girl gets it." he said, gesturing toward Beth, who had a knife to her neck. Daryl stepped back, "What the hell do you want?" Daryl asked, trying to restrain himself from tearing the man apart limb from limb. "You said you have a daughter, correct?" he nodded "So?" Daryl replied. "Lets make a trade. I give you the girl, you give me the kid." he offered. Beth was crying now, but the blindfold hid her tears. "Or, you can take the girl and the kid, but you have to leave." the man offered again. He glanced over at Beth, knife still up to her neck, almost instantly, one sentence popped into Daryl's head, "_I can't keep moving from place to place." _that was the day Beth almost killed herself, the day he would never forget. "You have two days." the man said "Let the girl go." he told a member of his group. He took the cuffs off her, and took the blindfold and the gag off of her. Daryl ran over to her, and he scooped her up in his arms. Beth leaned into Daryl, and he kissed the top of her head. Then he turned and started heading back to the house. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to beat the man until he was dead, he even wanted to cry, but he kept it all inside. They had some serious thinking to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl washed the blood from every one of Beth's cuts, and her bloody lips. She felt the sting of the water, but it wasn't anything compared to the pain of the decision they had to make. It was just like the time she had miscarried, pain didn't register, she never spoke, and she didn't even move often. "Beth, what did they do?" Daryl finally decided to ask, obviously she wouldn't be in this much shock for cuts and bruises. He looked at her eyes, waiting for an answer. "Look, that asshole isn't getting anything." he said, assuring her. Beth opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it closed again. Daryl sighed "Come on." he said, picking her up out of the tub, and standing her on her feet. He wrapped a towel around her, and carried her upstairs. He got her dressed, and then her laid her down on the bed. He crawled in with her, and pulled the blanket over them. There were a few moments of silence, then Beth finally decided to talk "I'll go." she whispered. Almost automatically, Daryl responded "That's not an option." she turned and looked at him "I don't want anyone to have to go. Ellie could die. Think about that." Beth argued "We're staying, and we're fighting." his decision was final. Beth could see that there was no arguing this time. "Fine." she said, sounding extremely pissed off. Why did Daryl think she couldn't handle it? She wasn't dead, and she sure as hell wouldn't die anytime soon. She turned back toward the wall, and so did Daryl.

**Two days later... **

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Daryl asked the group, they all nodded, except for Beth, who was still feeling underestimated by Daryl. "I go to the deal, Maggie and Glenn flank the group from behind, Beth, stay here with Ellie." Beth shot him a look, and then rolled her eyes. "If anything-" before Daryl could finish, Beth interrupted "I run to the car with Ellie and leave." she finished for him. Daryl nodded, "Ok then. Lets go." he said, as Maggie, Glenn and him walked out the door. Beth held Ellie, and she watched everyone else disappear into the forest.

Daryl reached the point where the man and his group were waiting. Daryl looked up at all of them in disgust. "Well, here we are again." the man said "I don't see anyone with you, so you should be leaving soon. You have two hours to pack up and leave." he told Daryl, and he started to walk away "We ain't going anywhere." Daryl replied. The man turned around, "Its a shame, you know. Men, get the grenades." he ordered. "Oh hell." Daryl mumbled, and started to run back to the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Beth heard the sounds of the explosions. She ran over to the window. "Get out of the house!" she heard someone scream. Beth continued to stare out the window, trying to identify who's voice it was. She then saw Daryl running out of the woods, waving his hands through the air. "Get out of the house!" he screamed again, louder this time. Beth grabbed her bag and ran out the back door, meeting Daryl in back. "We gotta go." Daryl said, making Beth look upset. "What about Maggie and Glenn?" she asked, not seeing what he was saying. "Beth we have to go." he attempted to grab her arm, but she pulled away. "I'm not leaving!" she yelled. Daryl rolled his eyes "Beth, lets stick to the-" Beth cut him off "The plan? Well guess what, I never agreed to it." she argued. All of a sudden, a grenade landed to their left. Daryl grabbed her arm, and he guided them to the road.

They heard the explosion of the grenades behind them, but they continued running. They finally reached the road, where Maggie and Glenn were waiting. Glenn was stuffing their bags into the trunk, and Maggie was keeping watch. "We have to go. Now." Daryl told the group. "No shit." Beth replied, still angry at him. She didn't want to keep moving around. Glenn started the car up, Maggie, and Beth, who was still holding Ellie, crawled into the back seat of the car, Glenn was in the driver's seat, and Daryl in the passenger's.

For weeks they roamed the road, trying to find a safe place to stay, but each time, it either got overrun by walkers, or there was another group near by. One day they came to the small lake where Beth and Daryl had their first kiss. They set up the tents, built a fire, and made an alarm just in case. There was nothing else to be done, so Beth walked onto the dock near the lake, and sat on the edge. Daryl followed her, and sat down on the edge next to her. Daryl looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. He leaned in closer to her, there noses touching now. "You big sap." Beth whispered. Daryl pushed Beth into the freezing lake water, it was so cold that she was shivering, and her teeth were almost- _almost- _chattering. Daryl still sat on the edge of the dock, laughing. "At least help me up!" she yelled at him. Daryl reached his hand out to her, and Beth grasped it. She pulled him in. Daryl sunk under the water, not coming back up. "Daryl?" she asked. "Daryl!" she yelled. Suddenly, he silently popped up from the water behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "So, you were scared huh?" he asked Beth, trying to annoy her. She felt herself blushing "Nope, but it would be cruel to just leave a child fatherless like that." she backed herself up. Daryl turned her around, so she was facing him. He gazed into her eyes, which were sparkling in the moonlight. Just like that, they were kissing.

**Sorry for not updating the story a lot! I just needed some time to think of some ideas. Stay tuned for ****C****h****a****p****t****e****r** **2****0****!****!****! ****Don't worry, I already have ideas.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter takes place fourteen years later. Ellie is fourteen (Obviously), Beth is thirty two, Daryl is thirty seven, Maggie is thirty six, and Glenn is thirty seven. Carl is twenty eight… muhahaha… I'm gonna bring him into this :)**

Carl walked up to the car, his gun raised. He tried to see through the window, but it was covered in a thick layer of dirt and mud. Carl managed to scrape enough off so he could see who was inside. There was a girl. Brown hair, blue eyes. Blue hoodie, cream colored beanie. Not ones with the propeller, it was a knitted one, with a little pom pom on the end. He was so distracted by the girl that he didn't hear the two people walking up behind him. "Carl?" Beth asked

Carl spun around, not believing his ears. "Beth?" he asked, stating the obvious. Carl ran up to Beth and gave her a huge hug. Carl looked to his left, where Daryl was standing. "I thought you guys were dead…" he said. "What ever happened to hello?" he asked sarcastically. "What were you doing?" Daryl asked Carl, shooting him a look. "Oh. I was just looking into this car. There's some girl inside." he responded, not understanding the grin on Beth and Daryl's faces. "That girl would be our daughter." Daryl said, instantly slapping the confusion off of Carl's face.

Carl was slightly embarrassed, and slightly angry. Crushes go a long way. There was a moment of silence. Beth decided to speak up "Where's everyone else?" Beth asked Carl, who was starting to blush. "Back at the camp…" he grumbled. They got into a deep conversation about where the camp was, and how safe it was. Suddenly, the door to the truck opened, and Ellie stepped out. Her knife was tightly grasped in her hand. "Who are you?" she asked Carl, ready to attack if necessary. "That's Carl. He's an old friend." Beth spoke for him. Ellie put her knife away, but she was still on guard.

"Do you guys want to come to the camp or not?" Carl asked, getting annoyed again. Everyone nodded, except for Ellie, who was still not convinced. Everyone crawled in the truck, Carl driving. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal, and off they were.


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my gosh. I am sooooooo sorry for the lack of uploads! I finally thought of something to write! It's been like a month… Once again, I am soooooooooooo sorry. By the way, this chapter is written in Beth's point of view.**

It was nice to see everyone again. Rick, Carol, Glenn, Maggie. Especially Glenn and Maggie. Some assholes had went and burned down the building we were in, and we got split up. I can't believe we made it this far. Daryl was still talking to Rick, and I walked over to him and reached to grab his hand, but he moved away. I stepped to the side, my arms crossed. What was up with him?

"There's an apartment left in that building over there." I heard Rick say, and he pointed to a small apartment building. Daryl nodded, and started walking away. As he walked past me, I put my hand on his shoulder, but he threw my hand away. He had a stern look on his face, how he looks when he gets mad. I followed him to the apartment building, where he kicked the door open and ran up the stairs. He threw the door open to the apartment, not even glancing at me.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked Daryl, and he glanced back at me. "You don't get anything, do you?" he replied, turning around towards me. I stared at him, not knowing what was going to happen next. "We could die in an hour, or a day, a week." he took a step back. "We have now." I said, trying to calm him down. "We survived-together." he let out a breath "You're already dead." those words were like a fist to my stomach.

"Yeah, and you're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon."


	22. Chapter 22

"What?" Daryl replied in shock. "You're gonna miss me because you need me." Beth said "You don't give a shit about what happens to me though. You just need me because there's strength in numbers." Daryl shot her a look. "We are _not _getting into this again." Daryl demanded, remembering that day they fought, the day they found the cabin.

"It looks like we are to me!" Beth shouted at him. "You don't get it, do you?!" he screamed. "You're already dead! You wouldn't survive a SECOND without me! You think I need you?!" he screamed at her again. Beth stared down at the floor, trying to hide her emotions. Daryl saw her start to tear up. "Not this bullshit again…" he grumbled, as he walked into the other room.

Beth heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around to find Ellie, who looked upset. She ran up to Beth and gave her a huge hug. "Mom, are you alright?" she asked Beth, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. Beth wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded at Ellie. "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. Go get something to eat ok?" she told Ellie, trying her best to reassure her. Everything was fine. Right?

Later that night, Beth was taking a walk with Maggie. "So how's Daryl and Ellie?" Maggie finally asked, knowing that there was going to be a not-so-positive answer. "Ellie's great. Daryl… isn't." Beth replied. Talking about it definitely didn't help. In fact, it felt like another punch to the stomach- and her jaw- and pretty much everything else that could possibly cause pain. "I'm going to walk back to the apartment. I should try and work things out… again…" Beth muttered. Maggie nodded back at her.

Once Maggie was out of sight, Beth walked into the woods. She needed some time to calm down, and then she could go back and actually work things out. They've had so many fights before, so why was this one so hard to work out? That thought immediately snapped out of her brain, as the burning pain in her arm burned through her entire body.

Beth tried to shake the walker off of her with every ounce of strength she had left. She kicked the walker away from her, and then realized that she had given her knife to Ellie, who was already asleep at the apartment. Beth quickly grabbed the largest stone she could find from the ground, and pounded it against the walker's head. It split open and sprayed warm, thick blood all over her. Beth looked at her arm, which had bite marks, and blood was dripping from the wound. Daryl was right. She needed him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello dear readers! As you know there are two major occasions coming up. The first one you should all know, The Walking Dead returns on February 8th. Second is Valentine's Day! There will be a Valentine's contest. From today through the 6th, you may PM me up to three couples you would like to see in the fan fiction. I will chose one lucky winner who will have one of their couples in this fan fiction. The couple will be presented in the Valentine's Day special chapter. Good luck to all that send in submissions! **

"Wake up!" Ellie screamed at Daryl, trying to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong?" he mumbled, his eyes still adjusting. Daryl rolled over so he could look out the window. It was pure daylight. If it was morning, then where was Beth? "Mom left last night, and she's not back!" that got his attention. Daryl sprung out of bed, pushed the door open, and went outside to look for Beth.

Beth cried for what seemed to be eternity, but she finally stood up and started to walk back to the apartment. If someone was going to have to kill her, she wanted Daryl to be the one to end it. She stumbled to the edge of the woods, where she saw Carl. Beth quickly covered the walker bite with the sleeve of her hoodie, and walked over to him. "Beth? Everyone's looking for you!" Carl said when he saw her. Beth nodded and continued walking, but Carl grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "Beth… Daryl isn't right for you. You need someone who will love you, and care for you. Someone that will never hurt you." he told her, stepping closer to Beth. "I love you." Carl said, his hand brushing down her cheek. Then he tried to unzip her jacket. Beth kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fly back and slam hard against a tree. "Stay the hell away from me!" she yelled at Carl, then Beth ran back to the camp. Where everything would end.


	24. Chapter 24

From the moment Daryl saw the glimmer of her blond hair, he filled with relief, but that would all end soon.

Daryl looked at the tears that streamed down Beth's face. He pushed the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. "Daryl. I'm sorry." Beth whispered. Daryl took her by the hands "It's ok. You're back now. Everything is going to be ok." he assured her. Beth stared down at her hands, and began to roll up her sleeves. Everything was clear now, but yet so unbelievable.

Daryl wiped the blood from Beth's arm, but more blood just kept pouring out the small bite marks. Maggie stood behind him, speechless, but hurting just as much as Daryl did. "We could cut off her arm…" he said, trying to deny the horrible sight in front of his eyes. Carol, who stood to his left, shook her head. "It's been too long." Carol put her hand on his shoulder, but Daryl flung it off. "I'll stay with you Beth." he told her. They walked back to the apartment, where they handcuffed Beth to a radiator. He sat down next to her, and they sat in silence, waiting for the moment to come.

Hours passed, and they were both getting tired. Why hadn't she turned yet? Daryl wanted to get it over with. He watched Beth's tears drop onto the hardwood flooring one by one. He leaned in closer to her, not caring if she would turn or not. "You were right." she said, still staring at the ground. "You said I needed you, and you were right." she fixed her eyes on Daryl, who was tearing up himself. "No, _you _were right." he replied, his voice a little sadder than usual. "I'm gonna miss you so much when you're gone." he said, as they immediately locked lips with each other, like nothing else mattered. They kissed like they were about to die. They kissed like _there was a cure for humanity._ And a couple days later, that sentence became reality.


	25. Chapter 25

**Just to remind all of you who are planning on participating in the Valentine's Day contest should enter your submissions, because there's only a couple days left until submissions are unavailable! Also, we are getting no submissions at the time being… **

Her bite had _healed. _A couple days after Beth got bit, she hadn't turned, but the bite on her arm healed. After so many years, they had finally found a cure for humanity.

"We need to get her to a research hospital." Rick suggested to Beth and Daryl, but he quickly placed himself in front of her. "She's not going anywhere." he said "Especially not with _Carl_." he gazed over at Carl, who was looking really guilty. "Either you're with us, or you're not." Rick said, waiting for one of them to answer. "Fine. Then we're leaving."

Beth, and Daryl, and Ellie packed up their things. It was hard to leave everything behind. Especially since they had just found each other again, but there was no way that Daryl would ever agree to going to who knows where, when they would do who knows what. Although, they would probably have been better off staying with the group, because Daryl didn't see the pills that Beth had put in her bag.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok… I give up on the Valentine's Day contest… If anyone, ANYONE AT ALL, who wants to enter a submission by tomorrow, can. Also, here's a little tribute to Beth Greene that I found on YouTube: watch?v=Xn0EyyAlQKs**

Beth hadn't been talking lately. Daryl just thought it was because of the bite, but little did he know that it was something worse that was preventing her from being that happy, nice person that she once was.

They had cleared out an old, abandoned trailer park. There were only about four or five left, but that was enough. Ellie took the largest trailer, of course. Because that's just the way she is, and Beth and Daryl took a medium sized one, with a queen size bed. "This is more like." Daryl said, lying down on the bed. He glanced over at Beth, who was looking paler than usual. "Everything alright?" he asked her. She glanced over at him, not saying a word. Then she opened the door to the bathroom, walked in, and slammed it shut. Daryl got out of bed, and went into the living room, where he found her backpack. Daryl zipped it open, trying to not get noticed. He started digging through the contents of her backpack, when his eyes locked on a bottle of pills. Daryl looked at the label that read, "DO NOT TAKE UNLESS PRESCRIBED" he dropped the bottle, and started banging on the bathroom door, "BETH! OPEN UP!" he screamed, all he could hear was a faint cry. The door was locked, so he quickly ran outside and got Ellie, who was grilling hot dogs. They ran back inside the trailer, and Ellie pried the hinges off of the door with her knife. Daryl picked the door up out of the way, and placed it on the couch. Ellie stood behind him as he rushed into the bathroom. Beth had another bottle of pills in her hand, so Daryl immediately attempted to rip them from her hands. "NO!" she screamed at him. "I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE!" she screeched at Daryl. Ellie scrambled into the bathroom, and tried to hold her mom back, but it wasn't helping very much. Daryl was eventually able to get the pills out of her grasp, but she kept fighting against them. Ellie took the opened bottle from Daryl, ran outside, and threw them in the pond. Beth fell to the floor, and Daryl rested her head on his lap. "Daryl, I'm serious." she told him, meaning every word. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into" he replied. "We're here for you, always. Everything will be ok." he promised her, but he very well knew that everything would not be ok. Beth had done this sort of thing before, but not like this. Was she serious about it this time? Then some words popped into Daryl's head. The words that he would remember forever:

_"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon."_


	27. Chapter 27

Beth woke up in bed the next morning. Everything was calm. The only thing she could hear was the faint sound of the wind outside. Memories from the night before flashed through her head, but the only thing that was clear was when she passed out in Daryl's arms. "_Daryl…" _she thought, as she got up out of bed. Beth glanced at the window, which had a note taped to it. It read:

"_Dad took me out to go hunting (yay!). Sorry about the handcuffs, but dad told me to!_

_Love,_

_Ellie"_

Then Beth realized that she was handcuffed to a locked cabinet. She sighed, and laid back down in bed.

A few hours later, Daryl and Ellie returned. He walked into the bedroom, where they had left Beth. He found her alright. She smiled at Daryl, but not a happy smile. More like an, "I'm going to go insane and murder you" sort of smile. In fact, it scared him. It scared him so much that he didn't even want to walk over to her to give her the keys. "Dinner's ready…" he said. Daryl tossed the keys over to Beth, and she caught them with the one hand she had left to use. She unlocked the handcuffs, and then they were off to dinner.

**Short chapter, I know. Hell give me a break! Writing with no inspiration is difficult! **


	28. Chapter 28

Beth's opened her eyes. Wherever she was, it wasn't somewhere she'd been before, and she needed to escape.

A small breathing mask covered her nose and mouth. She turned her head from left to right, trying to identify where she was. Beth sat up in the bed, and pulled the mask off of her face. Once again she looked around, and sighed at the moment she realized that it was a hospital. Had Daryl saving her been a dream?

Just then, someone walked into the room. He looked up from his clipboard, and saw Beth. "So you're not dead?" he said sarcastically. Beth stared at him. "You're not Daryl…" she let out softly. Beth looked around again, trying to find him. Maggie was by the side of her bed, "Beth, who's Daryl?" Maggie asked Beth. The doctor looked down at Maggie, "Just the man who brought her here." he told her. Beth shook her head in denial "Maggie! You know who Daryl is. He's in our group. It's kind of the apocalypse if you hadn't noticed." but everyone in the room chuckled. Beth was happy that she was there, but then she realized that Daryl wasn't there. "I think that was a dream." Maggie chuckled, and she attempted to hold Beth's hand, but she pulled away. Maggie frowned. "I want Daryl." she said again. The doctor shook his head, "Your wish is my command." he sighed, and he went to go find Daryl.

Maggie left the room, and Daryl came in. That was her Daryl alright. Beth ripped the IV from her arm, jumped out of bed, and hugged him. Daryl stood there, not recognizing the young woman in front of him. "Where's Ellie?" she asked him. "I think you have the wrong person." he replied. Now he wasn't remembering anything either?! Had the entire apocalypse been a dream?!

Beth attempted to walk around Daryl to look into the hallway, but as soon as she was about to walk out the door, Daryl started laughing. "What?" Beth asked, a little bit upset. He opened the door for her, and she realized that it _was _a hospital, but an _abandoned _hospital. This was all a horrible practical joke. Maggie walked back in the room, laughing. "That wasn't funny!" Beth yelled. Daryl scooped her up in his arms and laid her back down in bed. _How is Maggie here?!_ she thought, remembering the day they had decided to leave the group. "I decided to leave too." Maggie said, answering Beth's unasked question. Then Ellie walked into the room, and she was laughing harder than anyone. Beth was pissed off, but happy at the same time.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for not uploading for a while. I've been sick with what I believe to be Mono, so I've been reading fan fiction instead of writing it. I'm sooooo tired, so if my writing is a little off or extreme, now you know why. Enjoy the chapter.**

Daryl stroked Beth's hair. She was still asleep. If he would have found the pills earlier, then she would have been fine, but he didn't, and now she was extremely sick. "You're gonna get sick too if you stay." Beth whispered to Daryl. "We won't know till' we get the blood tests back." he told her, and they really wouldn't know until then. _Damn pills… _Daryl thought, staring into Beth's beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Maggie stood in the doorway. Her eyes were red, and full of tears. Daryl kissed the top of Beth's head, and walked out into the hallway with Maggie, and the doctor. "What's up with you?" Daryl asked her. Maggie glanced over at the doctor, moments passed, he let out a sigh "Cancer." he finally said. Daryl glanced back at Beth's room, and then back at the doctor. "What?" he asked, clenching his fists. Daryl took a step closer "The pills she took have various effects depending on age. There wouldn't have been any effects, but they were stronger, considering that she didn't need them." Daryl pinned the man against the wall, he was angrier than he ever was before. "You'll find a cure. Got it?" he told him, but the doctor shook his head, "We couldn't find a cure before this world went to hell. What makes you think we could do it now?" the doctor said, annoying Daryl even more, but he let him go, and then he went to tell Beth the bad news. Why was everything so messed up now?

Later that night, Daryl and Beth were snuggled up in her small hospital bed. Memories of the past fourteen years raced through their heads. The night at the lake, when Beth had Ellie, when that man stole Beth. That's when Daryl remembered their unfinished conversation, "_Beth, what did they do?" _he remembered asking her, but she never answered him. "Beth." he whispered, "You awake?" Beth rolled over, so she was facing Daryl. She nodded. "What did that guy do to you?" he asked her, hoping for an answer. They laid there for several minutes, tension building with every second. "I don't want to talk about' it." she finally said. "I would rather have our last couple months together happy, instead of, 'I'm gonna murder that guy' sort of mood." then Daryl realized, there was only one thing he would murder someone over, someone hurting his girl. The blood, scars, and cuts were enough to make him rage, but rape? He would kill someone slowly and painfully for that, after he skinned them alive of course. Beth tucked her head into Daryl's chest, and they fell asleep- or at least Beth did. But Daryl stayed awake the whole night. Nothing would ever hurt her ever again. No matter what.


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is written in Beth's perspective (except for the first paragraph). Also, I'm sorry to alarm you, but this is the last chapter… Don't worry, a new fan fiction should be posted by 6:30. **

During the next few months, Daryl tried his best to comfort Beth, but whenever he remembered the cancer, it felt like he was falling into a big, dark, hole of depression. What would he do when Beth was gone? Or more importantly, _when_ would she be gone?

I opened my eyes, my vision still blurry. All I could make out was two figures standing over my bed, one holding my hand. Then the figures became clearer, they were Daryl and Ellie. I let out a breath "Hey." I said, still waking up. "Hey mom." Ellie whispered. I glanced over at her, she looked different. Then I glanced at Daryl, who also looked different. "What's wrong?" I asked him, confused. I sat up in bed, and looked around. There was blood on the walls, and the decaying corpses of walkers were spread out across the floor. I just then realized the walkers banging on the door of the room. "There was a herd of walkers, and they took the place over." Daryl explained. "What's the problem? We can just get out through the window." I yelled. There was multiple moments of silence, and then I realized why they weren't speaking. "Don't worry about me. I'm dead already. Get outta here!" I yelled at them, but Daryl shook his head, "I'm not leaving you." he told her, and then he glanced over at Ellie. "Ellie, I want you to climb out the window, and go down the fire escape."

"Hell no!" she screeched, but it was no use, because Daryl wasn't having her get gutted. And that's what I love about him, he does the right thing. "Ellie, go. It'll be ok. Just go." I told her, but her eyes were starting to tear up. Then she ran up to Daryl and I, and gave us both huge hugs. Then Ellie climbed out the window, giving one last glance before exiting.

Daryl climbed into bed with me, the walkers still banging on the door, and it was giving out. "I love you." he whispered to me, and I couldn't help but tear up. "Love you too." I managed to get out. I curled up in Daryl's arms, and then we waited for the door to give way, and our death to come.

***Cry cry cry* this chapter made me cry. Anyway, the new fan fiction will be called "A Life Without Purpose" which will feature Ellie's life after this chapter. So it's continued! In a way… Anyway, please don't hate me, and please check out the new fan fiction!**


End file.
